


Down In the Pillows

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Afterglow, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, They r in LOVE, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Raihan can't stop fantasizing about Leon. Everything about the former champion drives him crazy. His eyes, his cute face, his pert little butt, and even his broad chest. Raihan finds himself in a predicament when Leon comes over his house- he hadn't expected Leon to come over! But maybe, instead of fantasizing about his rival while jerking himself off, he should've been paying attention to the messages the champion sent him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb, kbdn - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Down In the Pillows

After the battle with Leon weeks ago, Raihan was absolutely riled up. His body was constantly tensing whenever he heard his rival’s name. Even more, all Raihan could think about was him. About Leon. Everything about his rival drove him absolutely insane. His eyes were gorgeous to stare into- they always looked like lovely gold that a dragon would hoard. His broad chest was something Raihan could never stop staring at. The man was always looking at Leon’s chest but one thing that caught him even more was Leon’s ass. Pert, cute, and round. Sometimes, the gym leader let his thoughts wander whenever he thought about the man.

There were so many things he could do with Leon. Ramming into his virgin asshole, roughly pulling onto his hair, and shoving him into the pillows. Seeing him covered in hot strings of cum. Especially over his face- the sight was almost real but it wasn’t. Hearing his melodic moans, his cries of pleasure, and even better, hearing his own name being cried out by his rival. The thoughts always sent Raihan over the edge, causing him to have a rough climax while needily growling for Leon’s tight asshole and his warm mouth. Everything about Leon drove him into an absolute feral state. He needed to fuck Leon. Badly. But alas, for he didn’t have the courage to ask his rival over for sex. Did he even know what sex was? After all, he was a… little stupid. Leon wasn’t the brightest man on the planet.

Cleaning up his mess from when he had been thinking about Leon, Raihan grumbled a bit and pulled his blankets off his bed. Then he decided to take them to the wash, not caring that he was wandering around his home naked. He had no shame! The gym leader wandered downstairs and put the blankets into the wash before going upstairs. How many rounds had he taken part in to have to wash his blankets? Probably a lot, judging by how he had panted when plopping onto his couch. The naked man leaned back, bringing his phone up to his face as he began to scroll through Pokégram. A couple thousand likes on his photos weren’t uncommon. Neither were the massive amounts of comments. He scrolled through them, seeing which ones he would like or reply to.

Raihan continued browsing his social media until he heard the front door open. His icy blue eyes immediately went wide when he heard a familiar voice. Fuck- was that Leon?! Of course Leon would just barge into his house! But how did he even make it here without direction? Had Leon messaged him earlier? Checking his messages, he felt his face burn hot. He had been so caught up in his fantasy about Leon that he had missed a message from the other man.

🦁i’m coming over soon lol i wanna hang out  
🦁i have charizard to help me over  
🦁i’m assuming ur in the shower so i’ll sit on the couch and wait for u man

On the couch- wait. Leon said he would sit on the couch when he came over. Raihan looked around before realizing that he was sitting on the couch. Bare ass naked. Oh fuck. Fumbling with his phone, he immediately stood up and tried to find a blanket on the couch. Was there no blankets on the couch? Fuck- he had probably put those in the wash as well! Why was he like this? Oh Arceus, he was done for. Raihan put his phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. He had to get to his room as soon as possible. But could he get there in time? The man didn’t take long to rush toward his room, his feet patting along the cool wooden floor as he ran as fast as he could. He had to get to his room so he could get a new shift of clothes! There was no way he could let Leon know about this and he especially couldn’t let Leon know about his fantasies about him. Trotting up the stairs, he shakily sighed with relief. Now Leon was downstairs and he was safely upstairs.

Hearing the patter upstairs, Leon lifted his head and raised a brow. It sounded like Raihan had been running around up there. Then he laughed, a small smile on his face. “I wonder what he’s supposed to be doing up there…” he mused to himself afterward. Thinking for a moment afterward, he decided to investigate. Of course, Leon wanted to know what was going on. The man stood at the base of the stairs, looking up to see if he could spot Raihan anywhere.

“Hey, Rai! Are you okay up there? I heard you running around up there!” he called out. 

“Yeah- yeah- i’m okay, Lee!” the man nervously called out in return. He could feel himself getting hard again as he put on his boxers. There was no way he could hide this from Leon. He needed him. He needed to fulfill his fantasy. He’d do that soon enough. He had a small idea in mind.

“Alright! I’ll go sit down and wait for you,” Leon called out. Then, the ex-champion went to sit on the couch. He turned on the television, turning the volume down a bit before focusing on it. He didn’t question why Raihan had been running around upstairs. That was just a part of Leon’s stupid nature, of course. He wasn’t the brightest after all.

Raihan pulled on a shirt afterward, fixing it snugly. A pair of pants were added to his look as well. Then he looked at himself in his mirror. He pondered for a moment, deciding whether he looked good or not. He stared for a brief moment before grinning a bit afterward. He looked amazing and his bulge wasn’t noticeable at all. Or… maybe it was, just a little bit. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed and then adjusted his headband on his head. Should he keep it on? Eh.. sure. It wasn’t bothering anyone.

The gym leader made his way back downstairs, sitting on the couch near Leon. His groin was desperately throbbing for attention but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he smiled at his rival. “Sorry I didn’t get back to your messages, Leon. I didn’t have the chance to get back to you,” he murmured gently. 

“Mmm… that’s okay. So what have you been doing all day? I dropped my cape off to get it cleaned so I decided to come over here and hang out for a bit. I don’t know when it’ll be ready but..” he shrugged afterward and then leaned back against Raihan. Leon wasn’t afraid to get close to Raihan. However, he didn’t realize the effect he had on Raihan. 

With his face hot and darkened, he stared at Leon. Every bit of his body looked amazing and warm to the touch. Raihan wanted to just ravish Leon. He felt like a dragon staring at a lovely hunk of gold. He wanted to claim Leon as his own. Was he in love or lust? Judging by the way his heart raced when Leon looked up at him, he definitely was in love. But right now, he was just horny as a dragon in rut.

“Raihaaan. Helloooo? Is anyone awake in there?” Leon asked, waving his hand in front of Raihan’s face.

“Oh- Jeez- sorry, man,” he nervously laughed.

“I asked you what you were doing today. You seem pretty zoned out. Are you okay?” Leon asked.

No. He wasn’t okay. He wanted to ravish Leon. All he could think was you, Leon. I want you. I need you. Raihan didn’t express his thoughts. Instead, he cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

“I’m fine.”

“You looked flushed. Are you sure? Maybe you’re coming down with something..” Leon murmured. He leaned forward to softly place a hand against Raihan’s cheek, cutely smiling at the warmth that was emitting from it. “You’re really hot. Do you need someone to take care of you?”

“I… uh- I don’t think so- no?”

“Are you sure? I can go get you a glass of water.”

You’re the glass of water I need, Raihan thought. He stared at the other, lifting his head up a bit. His teeth were gritted for a moment before he then looked down toward the other.

“I’m just… so fucking horny,” he blurted out.

“Oh- that’s what’s wrong,” Leon peeped. He glanced down toward Raihan’s crotch, reaching his hand down to curiously feel between his legs. Raihan tensed, reaching out to hold onto Raihan’s shoulders. “I can help you out with that. I don’t mind,” he softly cooed, holding onto the band of the other man’s pants.

There was no way this was happening. This had to be a dream. Raihan squeezed Leon’s shoulder, making him softly grunt in response. Was this a dream come true?

“.. go for it, champ. After all, you’re the only one who can show me a champion time,” he coyly smiled, his fang sticking out over his lip as he eventually grinned.

Leon nodded and he started to wiggle Raihan out of his pants and boxers, which he had slightly soaked through. Had he ever done this before? Of course- but only with himself! He knew how to stroke a cock skillfully, but he didn’t know how to suck someone off. Perhaps he could find out soon. The man tucked a bit of hair behind his ears before he got off of the couch and between Raihan’s legs. His hand reached out to softly stroke Raihan’s hard-on. He then glanced up toward the other as he innocently smiled.

It was as if his look was sending him over the edge now. Raihan had been pooling with pre at the tip of his shaft, eagerly wincing when Leon had begun stroking him. When he felt Leon spread the slick pre over his shaft, he let out a soft moan. One hand reached down to softly lock into Leon’s soft purple hair. Then he hung his head low, glancing up at Leon with admiration.

“Am I doing good? I’ve… never done this before..” he nervously admitted.

“Of course you’re- nnh… you’re doing amazing,” Raihan breathily cooed.

Leon felt his face warm up with delight as he continued to eagerly pump Raihan’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. How long had Raihan been pent up like this? It wasn’t healthy and Leon knew how frustrating it was to hold in sexual feelings. He usually got aroused during the worst times, like battles with Raihan, but he had a jockstrap to keep his cock in place.

Finally, Leon leaned forward and he started to lick the damp shaft. His warm tongue grazed over the smooth surface, causing Raihan to whimper needily. He felt his hair being pulled on lightly, in which he softly winced. He didn’t protest. Instead of protesting and whining even more, Leon leaned in a bit and finally took the head of Raihan’s cock into his warm, wet mouth. The man closed his eyes as he curled his mouth around the shaft, slowly bobbing his head and curling his tongue about. He thought he was doing this right judging by the way Raihan was moaning. 

As Raihan watched the other, he threw his head back and groaned. He tried to hold back his noises of pleasure while tightly gripping onto both Leon and the couch’s soft cushions. He glanced down toward Leon with icy blue eyes, tears pricking into the corners. The ex-champion looked so innocent and sensual just sucking him off! Raihan cried with delight yet again when he felt Leon go down further. He was about to buck his hips until he felt Leon hold him down. He looked down, noticing that Leon had went entirely down on his cock, looking up with bright golden eyes. Was he waiting to be praised as he kept bobbing his head?

“Look at you go… oh- Arceus- for someone who hasn’t done this at all, you’re fucking amazing at it,” Raihan praised. “You look so sweet down there sucking my cock- but I think you’d look even better with my cum on your face. What do you think?” he shakily moaned, a smug grin still on his face.

A snort came from the ex-champion as he kept bobbing his head. After pulling back and swallowing, he used his hand to begin jacking off Raihan once again. He kept his tongue out as he focused, wanting the other to coat his face in cum. He wasn’t afraid and he wanted to indulge in whatever Raihan wanted.

“Cum on my face. Only my face. Not in my hair or i’ll kill you,” the ex-champion huffed heavily. When he let go of Raihan’s hips, he let the other thrust into his hand while he continued stroking the other off. Raihan pulled onto Leon’s hair, causing the other to let out a shaky moan of delight.

Hot strings of cum coated Leon’s face while some of it landed on his tongue. Raihan whimpered, riding out his orgasm against Leon’s hand while he continued to spray his warm load against the other’s cute face. He had calmed down from his high afterward, looking down toward Leon.

Licking a bit of the cum off of his face, he looked up toward the other and innocently smiled. Then he continued to clean himself off, licking it off of his hand as he did so. Raihan thought that he looked like a cute purrloin cleaning itself. Nonetheless, he sat up and bit his lip.

“Do you wanna go for another round? Maybe… I don’t know... “

“Another round? You want me to keep jacking you off?” Leon softly mewed.

“No- I.. hhh.. okay-” Play it cool, Raihan. “I want to fuck you. If you’re up for that, I’m definitely up for it. You’re probably aching for attention too, aren’t you?”

Leon bit his lip before he nodded. If he had said no, it would’ve been a definite lie. Therefore, he stood up and watched Raihan stand as well, pulling up his pants. It wouldn’t take the gym leader long to get hard again. As the man brushed through his soft purple hair, he looked up toward Raihan who was staring at him excitedly.

“My room. Now,” he grunted firmly and softly tapped Leon’s ass so he could scoot along upstairs.

The ex champion stepped forward and he nervously laughed. “I don’t wanna ruin the mood and get lost in your house- woah- okay- we can do this, I guess!” he chuckled, crossing his legs to dull the throbbing as Raihan picked him up.

The gym leader rushed toward his room where there had been no pillows onto the bed. He had begun to strip down once plopping Leon onto the bed. He had been waiting for this moment for so fucking long. Raihan noticed Leon undressing in the corner of his eye. He tossed his own damp pants onto the floor before the rest of his own clothes followed. Then Leon’s clothes were on the floor. The ex-champion seemed to be shyly crossing his legs as he sat comfortably on the bed. Raihan had no shame anymore- he was way too excited and couldn’t hold back anymore.

Raihan took a bottle of lube out of the drawer, looking toward Leon. “You’ve never been fucked before so this might feel a bit weird at first. It gets better though, trust me,” he cooed. 

“Just… be gentle, alright? I don’t want to die today,” he joked sheepishly. When Raihan had commanded him on his knees, he sat up on his knees. He stared at the other when he began to stare at him and laugh. Leon couldn’t help but feel his face burn hot, scooting back a bit.

“You moron- on your hands and knees. Put your cute little ass in the air for me. I’ll give you the best time ever. I know it won’t be a champion time but it’ll definitely be close to it,” he cooed as he began to lube himself up. “Oh- and I forgot to mention, you look absolutely stunning. Nice tits. You got a great bod but I think I'd rather look at your cute face all day.” His horny energy was beginning to control him- he couldn’t hold back what he was saying at all. He just kept flirting and spewing lewd words.

Leon softly laughed at the words from his rival before he had put his rump in the air. He settled his head onto the pillows, looking back toward Raihan who had clambered onto the bed with the bottle of lube in his hand. Then, he curiously raised a brow. “That’s a big bottle,” he murmured. However, he gasped when he felt the cool sensation against his asshole. Raihan had coated his hole with the cool lube before putting it on the nightstand by his bed.

“I wasn’t gonna put it in you unless that’s what you want. Or are you wondering why it’s so big? It’s because I have a libido. I like to please myself often,” he cooed. A lithe finger started to gently rub against Leon’s asshole before he slowly slipped it in, causing the man underneath him to shakily whimper.

Biting his lip, he shifted around a bit uncomfortably but eventually, adjusted to the feeling. “Damn.. hah… that does feel weird. Oh- Raihan-” he let out a soft whimper when he felt the finger curl inside of him and thrust into him rather lightly. His legs tensed as well as his cock, causing him to wiggle around a little bit more. However, at the addition of a second finger, Leon couldn’t help but moan afterward.

Raihan softly thrust his fingers in and out of the tight hole, causing him to eagerly grin. He noticed how Leon was submissively spreading his legs even further, showing signs of enjoying the session. “How are you holding up down there, champ? Doing good? Or do you want more?” he asked, adding in a third finger which caused Leon to moan desperately. He was practically laying on his belly at this point, grinding into the mattress while trying to rut back against Raihan’s fingers.

“I want more- I want to see what it feels like,” he shakily whined, quite eager to see how he could feel with Raihan fucking him. Not only did Raihan have fantasies but so did Leon. The former champion whimpered at the loss of the three fingers that had been stretching him. His body gently trembled and he looked back at the other longingly, his hands holding onto the pillow. His golden eyes eagerly watched Raihan clean off his fingers. When he felt two hands spread his cheeks, he gasped with surprise and buried his face into the pillows. Biting into the fabric, he braced himself for what he was about to feel.

“If you need me to stop, just tell me,” Raihan eagerly cooed. How many years had he been waiting to dick down Leon? His cock twitched with excitement as he positioned himself against Leon’s tight hole. With gritted teeth, he began to push in to make the tight fit. Beneath him, he heard Leon let out a weak cry into the pillows. Raihan didn’t stop until he made it all the way in, nestling his cock deep within Leon. 

Feeling a hand against his head, the man groaned softly and he lifted his head up a bit. He looked back toward Raihan, slowly blinking at him. Then he smiled and nodded. “Please… go for it,” he murmured. “I need you. Fuck me. Please,” the man whimpered. Finally, he pulled back a bit and nestled himself close to the bed.

Raihan couldn’t help but groan at the words, his face still hot nonetheless. He took the time to begin thrusting into the other, his hips beginning to work like hot pistons. The man gripped Leon’s hair, whimpering with delight as he pushed the other’s head into the pillows. Hearing Leon moan for him only sent shivers through his spine. “You’re doing amazing down there champion,” he groaned out, starting to drag out his thrusts.

Every time Raihan thrust forward, Leon could hear the squeak of the bed. Even better, he could feel his cock brush against the mattress. He couldn’t even gain the muscle to jerk himself off. Instead, he rocked his hips against Raihan’s cock and against the bed, listening to the squeaking and crackling of the bed even more. He lifted his head up a bit, gasping for breath as he moaned. “Oh Arceus- Raihan, please… please! I need more!” he cried out pitifully. His body tensed when he felt Raihan hit his prostate, sending him further toward a climax.

The gym leader hung his head low, growling lowly as he kept bucking his hips into Leon’s tight asshole. He could feel the other clench around him tightly and he couldn’t help but moan. “You want more? Right here? Is this where it feels good?”

“Mmhm- right there- there!” Leon cried out. Tears of delight pricked his eyes as he rutted back against the other, his body tensing and shuddering as he felt Raihan rawing him from behind. He curled his toes, tightly gripping onto the pillows. He bucked back toward Raihan, trying to ride him like a mudsdale. His body tensed even more when Raihan began to pick up his pace, sloppily ramming against his prostate.

The former champion sobbed with delight, frantically crying out for Raihan. He kept crying for more, his body convulsing whenever Raihan rammed against his prostate. The man whimpered loudly, being pushed further into the pillows. He wasn’t afraid to make himself as vocal as possible. “Please, Raihan- more- i’m so close- I can feel it- i’m gonna cum- let me cum, please!” he begged pitifully.

Every word, cry, shout, and moan sent Raihan closer toward his climax. The tight feeling around his cock was beginning to feel like too much. Not only was Leon tensing but so was Raihan. The gym leader let out a roar of pleasure, his head thrown back as he pounded into Leon ruthlessly. He knew Leon wanted it to be gentle at first but Raihan was being carried away by his own desires. Plus- Leon was asking for more! He wanted to make this memorable for the former champion. Leon sent him over the edge every time. Now, however, his fantasy would become real. He was finally able to cum inside of Leon’s cute ass. 

When Leon felt the hot load in his ass, he whimpered happily. However, it only took one more thrust from Raihan and Leon had finally reached his climax. Riding it out against Raihan who was still shakily thrusting, Leon continued to softly moan and whimper, even when Raihan pulled out of him and let his warm cum pool out of his asshole and down his legs. While the gym leader laid by his side, Leon was still needily rocking his hips into the mattress. It took him a while to calm down from his climax.

“You good?” Raihan asked, stroking Leon’s back.

“Mmhmmm... “ the former champion whimpered with delight.

“... do you think you’d like to do it again one day?”

“Mhmhm…” Leon whimpered happily. He managed to turn toward Raihan, leaning toward the other and cuddling close to him.

“Nice… oh- and hey- by the way, you did great, champ,” he shakily cooed to the other. Raihan leaned down, softly pressing a kiss to Leon’s forehead. Then he laid his head down on the pillow. He’d have to clean up later but for now, he just wanted to relax by the champion.

Leon took advantage of the afterglow, nestling against Raihan rather snugly. He would definitely do this again. Everything about this felt amazing and his body was still enjoying it. Maybe during the next time, he could try being the one on top. After all, Raihan wasn’t the only person with fantasies.


End file.
